Dino Thunder Above and Beyond
by Delta-Wendy-Sparrow
Summary: A new chunk of the meteor rock is discovered. Dr. Tommy Oliver's niece, Sam, comes to stay with him. Mesagog is up to no good. Will Reefside ever be normal? rated R for a later chapter...perhaps...
1. Default Chapter

Like any typical day in Reefside, the sun was shining and the skies were blue. It was a Saturday afternoon and Connor, Ethan and Kira were on their way to Dr. Tommy Oliver's house and his secret lab underneath it.  
"You know valuable time is being wasted going to these weekend retreats," Connor said as he turned his car into the gravel road leading to Dr. Oliver's reclusive house.  
"As much as we know you'd rather be spending your precious time on the soccer field, things do take precedent," Ethan remarked.  
"Yah, but every weekend? It's like going to school 7 days a week," Connor continued to complain.  
"What would you know about going to school? You're hardly ever in class!" Ethan continued to chide Connor, a favourite new past time of his.  
"What I do--" Connor began to reply with a witty remark.  
However as they began up Dr. Oliver's driveway, Kira butted in, "Who's moving?" she said. Ethan and Connor looked to the other car parked in Dr. Oliver's driveway packed with boxes. All three of them got out of Connor's car as Dr. Oliver came out of his house.  
"You moving Dr.O?" Ethan asked.  
"Not me, Ethan. My niece. She's moving in with me," he said coming to greet the three teenagers.  
"How's that going to work out with you know what in your basement?" Kira asked not wanting to say it out loud in case Dr. Oliver's niece was around.  
Tommy opened his mouth to reply to Kira, but another voice said, "Because his niece knows about the you-know-what in the basement." It was a girl's voice coming from behind Tommy.  
A girl, their age, had come out of the house and joined the four of them while they had been talking. She wore short jean shorts, a white tank top and white runners to match. Her medium brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, away from her face, which was speckled with freckles here and there. Her hazel eyes had a tint of gold in them as she smiled to the three teenagers.  
"Guys this is my niece Samantha," Tommy introduced her.  
"You can call me Sam," she intervened with a smile.  
"Sam, this is Kira, Ethan and Connor," Tommy continued.  
"Nice to meet you," was exchanged all around, until everyone had greeted one another.  
"So how do you know about Dr. O's lab and everything?" Ethan asked, "I assume you know everything."  
"You mean the dino-gems, you all being rangers, the zords? Yah I know all about them," Sam said, "It's kinda like a family project."  
"My family's idea of a family project would be scrabble," Ethan said.  
"Yours would," Connor chided him.  
"So why are you moving here? Where are your parents?" Kira asked.  
Sam went a bit sullen then. Her face grew dark and sad. Tommy felt it best to intervene and tell them himself. "Sam's parents, my brother and his wife, were archaeologists. They had just been sent out on a dig and there was a mysterious accident. They both were killed."  
"It wasn't an accident," Sam said getting her strength back, "It was Mesagog. My parents had just found another piece of the meteor, the same one your dino-gems are from. Mesagog attempted to steal it from them, and killed them in the process."  
"So where's the meteor now?" Connor asked.  
"It's in Reefside, in a Bio-Tech research lab under heavy guard," Tommy said, "And we have to get it before Mesagog does."  
"So we get to add break and entry to our long list of accomplishments?" Connor asked.  
"Not this time," Dr. Oliver said, "I've got us all passes to take a tour of the facility. Now how about grabbing a box or two and helping out?"  
The four teenagers followed Dr. Oliver to the back of the car and helped unload the rest of Sam's things.  
* *  
*  
Meanwhile, in Mesagog's lair he's watching the scientists of the Biotech facility test the meteor rock, through his tele-screen.  
"Fools, they don't know what they have..." he sneered, "But soon it will be mine. All mine!" 


	2. Chapter 2 The BioTech Lab

- Chapter 2 -  
  
"So what's the story again?" Ethan asked as he, Kira, Connor, Sam and Dr. Oliver were walking up to the main entrance of Reefside Bio-Tech LTD.  
"The four of us are students of Uncle...Dr. Oliver," Sam corrected herself, "Who are doing a project on bio-technology."  
"Right..." Kira said as a group of white lab coated men walked through the doors past them.  
"I haven't even been to my first day of school!" Sam said with a smirk.  
"Can I help you?" a rather unhappy looking man sitting behind the front desk asked the five of them.  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Oliver, we're hear for a school tour of the facility," Tommy said.  
The "receptionist" looked at his list and found the name and marked it off, "Through those doors," he pointed to the double doors to the right of them, "Please wait in there."  
The group walked away from the front desk towards the double doors. "Cheery fellow, hope they're not all like that," Connor said.  
They were given white lab coats to wear, as an overly cheery representative wearing a nametag with the name "Dave", gave them the tour of the facility.  
As they neared the 'High Risk' laboratory, screams could be heard from within and suddenly the doors burst open and scientists came scrambling out. "Dave," their tour guide told them to make their way back to the main entrance as he ran to notify security.  
"Come on," Tommy said, but instead of heading to the front exit he led the teens towards the lab. Sure enough it was running wild with Tyranna- drones and Zeltrax at the middle of it all. "Sam, I want you out of sight, get out of here," Tommy told his niece.  
"But I can - " she began to protest.  
"No," Tommy said firmly to his niece. And that was that.  
Sam sighed and left the four of them to deal with the threat. Tommy moved in front of the three as they all took their stance.  
"You're too late. We have the meteor," Zeltrax said to the four as one of the Tyranna-drones brought the rock over to him.  
"Not if we have anything to do with it," Tommy said clenching his fists.  
The group spread out. Kira, Ethan and Connor taking on a handful of Tyranna-drones each, while Tommy took on Zeltrax. In amidst the punches, kicks, jumps and ducks, Tommy had managed to dislodge the meteor from Zeltrax's hands and had thrown it over to Kira.  
Kira caught it and immediately, more Tyranna-drones swooped around her. She opened her mouth and let out her high-pitch shriek. The Tyranna- drones were thrown back on the lab tables, crashing into them and spilling what was on them to the floor. However, it didn't stop them, as they just got right back up and continued towards her.  
"Heads up!" she shouted and threw the meteor up and continued to fight the drones.  
Ethan caught the meteor in the midst of a jump kick. The Tyranna- drones crowded around him, pushing him down. For a moment it looked the like Tyranna-drones had overcome Ethan, until, with his strengthened arms, he pushed the drones back.  
"Connor! Catch!" Ethan called out to him as he threw the meteor towards Connor.  
Connor was just moving out of slow motion to punch one of the drones, and heard Ethan's call too late. The meteor came flying by Connor and he was just a moment too late to catch it. The meteor when sailing out the nearby window.  
"Oh geez!" Connor cringed.  
"Incompetents!" Zeltrax roared as he belted Tommy to the floor. And within seconds, he and the Tyranna-drones disappeared.  
Kira, Ethan and Connor went over to Tommy and helped him up. He was holding his side, as it had been roughly bruised by the fighting.  
"Where's the meteor?" Tommy asked, as he hadn't seen where it had gone.  
Kira and Ethan looked to Connor. "Well it...uh...went out the window," Connor said nervously.  
Tommy sighed, but didn't lash out at Connor, though he wasn't too impressed either. "Let's see what's left of it then..." he said. 


	3. Chapter 3 Perhaps it's not all bad

***** a short chapter, but right to the point....I couldn't just post chapter 2 and then leave you all hanging......  
  
- Chapter 3 -  
  
Meanwhile, Sam had just made it out of the building. She had been in a mass of white coated scientists rushing at the doors, as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. She paused as s he got outside. The lab coated chickens continued to run as far away as they could, until she was the only one left anywhere near the building.  
She began to walk away from the building, when all of a sudden, a CRASH! came from behind her. She turned around to see the meteor rock in a thousand shards across the pavement.  
"Oh bad..." she said under her breath as she went over to it. The meteor had broken into shards no bigger than her finger, all except one curious piece. Sam went over to it and looked at the clear, white gem lying in amidst the shards. It looked like a dino ge, but it couldn't be, could it? She picked up the piece tentatively and stood up. A blinding white light shot out of it as soon as she had touched it. She moved it around in her hand curiously, looking at it from all different angles.  
A gust of wind caught her attention, and she quickly pocketed the gem. Zeltrax appeared from nowhere, a couple of feet in front of her. Sam heard the doors of the building open behind her and a scamper of feet ensued. Before she knew it, she was beside Kira, Ethan and Connor, while Tommy stood in front of her, to protect her.  
"Imbeciles!" Zeltrax roared, "You've destroyed the meteor! At least one good thing came from your foolishness...you do not possess it either!" he laughed and then disappeared.  
Tommy watched as Zeltrax vanished into thin air and then looked down to the scattered shards at his feet.  
"Listen Dr. O, I'm really sorry..." Connor began to apologize.  
"It's alright," Tommy said putting a hand on Connor's shoulder to show he wasn't mad at him, "We'll just salvage what we can. Maybe they can tell us something about why the meteor was so important."  
"I think I can do one better," Sam said. The four turned to Sam as she pulled out the gem from her pocket and showed them.  
Tommy looked to the gem and smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4 First day of classes, and inte...

- Chapter 4 -  
  
Sam's first day of classes, the very next day, went a lot smoother than the bio-tech visit. Her classes seemed adequate enough and she was even able to join the dance squad. Sa was an avid dancer. She had been dancing since she was 6. She had thought that she may have arrived too late in the school year to join the squad, however lucky enough for her, the dance teacher, Ms. York, was kind enough to give her an audition, right then and there. She was given a position right away.  
The bell had just rung for lunch and Sam gathered her English books and left the classroom. She was immediately bombarded by Cassidy Cornell and Devin, who was holding his video camera at the ready. Cassidy linked arms with Sam and moved her away from the crowds.  
"Samantha Oliver, Cassidy Cornell," Cassidy said in her usual demeanour, "Reporter for Reefside Reports. We like to interview all new students, give others a chance to get to know you."  
"Uh...okay..." Sam said a little uncomfortable.  
"Devin are you getting this?" Cassidy snapped at him. Devin nodded his head, as the little light on the video camera flashed on. Cassidy turned back to Sam, "You're Dr. Oliver's niece, are you not?"  
"Yes...," Sam said a bit unsurely, not knowing where this question was leading to.  
"Can you tell me what happened back in Angel Grove? What is he doing teaching high school science? What is the link--" Cassidy continued to bombard Sam with questions, as Sam found it difficult to one get a word in edge wise and two, not to spill anything about her Uncle.  
Kira, Ethan and Connor had just come around the corner and saw Sam in the hooks of Cassidy and quickly made a beeline to help her out.  
"Hey Sam!" Kira said pulling Sam out of the snares of Cassidy, "Come on, we're all going to get lunch."  
"Ya...mmmm...lunch..." Ethan said as he and Connor got in between them and Cassidy. And then the four of the moved rather quickly away and around the corner.  
Cassidy was fuming, how dare they interrupt her interview! She'd get down to the bottom of things here. She turned back around to Devin and his camera right in her face.  
"Argh, get out of my way!" she huffed, pushing the camera away from her face and stomped away with Devin following her. * *  
*  
After school, the four of them piled into Connor's car to go to the Olivers' house.  
"Cassidy was fuming at us all through class this afternoon, it was too funny!" Kira said laughingly.  
"What's with her asking all the questions about Tommy?" Sam asked, dropping the 'Uncle' from in front of it, as it was just easier all round.  
"She's been doing that since he got here," Ethan said, "It's actually quite funny. We'll tell her this tid bit of information that's undeniably false, and then she'll get all giddy over it and try to prove it!'  
"But she can't because it's fake!" Connor said putting his two cents in, even if they are dulled pennies!  
Sam, Ethan and Kira gave each other a look, as if to say 'doh!' To which of course Connor couldn't see because he was driving.  
"Right..." Sam said to humour him. Connor beamed, as they pulled into the driveway. 


	5. Chapter 5 What is the gem?

They made their way down to Dr. Oliver's lab, where he was busy testing the new gem.  
"What's up Dr. O?" Ethan asked.  
Tommy didn't say anything. He was delicately placing a laser to the gemstone. He pressed the button and the laser hummed on. The red beam attacked the gem and bounced back from it. He turned the laser off and turned to the four teenagers.  
"This gem is up, Ethan. It's baffling. It's definitely a dino-gem, but the property is slightly different. It's denser and of higher percentage of atomical varieties," Tommy said.  
"In plain English that would be?" Connor asked.  
"It's more powerful than the dino-gems," Sam said looking to the weird stone, "Uncle, I have an idea...may I?" Tommy nodded his head in consent, "Conner, Ethan, Kira get your gems out."  
The three looked at each other quizzically as they got their gems out. Sam went over and picked up the clear gemstone from its stand. All of a sudden it began to glow in her hand and there was a burst of white light that hit Sam in the head. Tommy moved over to his niece, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned helping her stand again.  
"Yeah I'm fine..." Sam said shaking it off.  
"Something like that happened to us, when we first got our gems," Kira said.  
"Yah, well, somehow I doubt I'm a power ranger," Sam said sarcastically. Tommy however didn't say anything. "Anyway," Sam continued, "Put your gems up like this," she said as she lifted her hand up into the air with the gem in it.  
Connor, Ethan and Kira did the same. All four of the gems were together now. Suddenly a red light, a blue light and a yellow light emited from each respected gems and in a beam moved to Sam's clear gem. It's own light grew brighter and brighter. And if you looked close enough, you could actually see the three lights inside the clear gem.  
"Whoa!" Ethan said in astonishment.  
"But what does this mean?" Kira asked.  
"It means that this gem is a conductor of your gems. It's acting like a prism in reverse, instead of taking white light and making it into colour, it's taking the colours and making it into white light," Sam said dropping her hand back down.  
"So, what your part in this?" Connor asked, though not condescendingly.  
"I don't know," Sam said looking to Tommy.  
"Whatever it is, it's something big. And Mesagog knows it. The gem stays in the lab, the whole time. And except for inside of this lab, no one is to mention Sam's name in connection to it," Tommy said. 


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing, and Detention

Sam came bounding into the Cyberspace, super-excited. She found Kira, Ethan and Connor hanging out, sitting on the couches. "Hi guys!" she said coming over to them. "Someone's happy, what's up?" Ethan asked. "I got a solo in the dance show that's coming up!" Sam said beaming. "Congrats! That's awesome!" Kira said hugging her friend. "Thanks! I really can't believe they've given me a solo so soon!" Sam said gushing. "You must be good!" Ethan said and then turned to Connor and nudged him, "Hey man, aren't you going to congratulate Sam?" "Huh, what?" Connor said coming back to reality. He had been daydreaming about soccer and being on the Olympic team and kicking that game winning goal. "Sam...getting a solo..." Ethan said quizzically.  
"It's alright Ethan...it doesn't matter..." Sam said diminishing the event.  
  
"No, no, that's really cool Sam. Congrats!" Connor said looking to her with a smile.  
"Thanks," Sam said with a sheepish smile.  
"And I'm sure it won't be your last," Hayley said coming up to the group.  
Sam turned around and smile to Hayley, "Hayley! It's been so long!" Sam said with a beaming smile, "So you're the owner of this place, should've known!'  
"I heard you had moved in with Tommy. I'm sorry about you parents. Though it would look like your fitting in here just fine," Hayley said.  
"Am I missing something here? You two know each other?" Ethan asked.  
"I used to work one and off with Sam's parents," Hayley said,  
"Of course," Connor said matter-of-factly.  
"Sorry guys wish I could spend more time chatting," Hayley said as a telephone rang, "I'll see you later."  
"She's weird," Connor said as Hayley walked away.  
"If you think being a genius is weird..." Ethan said. * *  
*  
Next day after school , Sam was in the dance studio, Jamiroqui's "Just Dance" song blasted on repeat on the stereo, as she was going through her routine. She'd stop and start a couple of times, trying to get it just right. Turn, step, slide, jump, clap, jette, etc.  
Connor had just finished soccer practice and was walking through the empty hallways to his locker, when he heard music coming from the dance studio. His curiousity got the better of him and he switched directions. He peered through the small window on the door to see Sam dancing; he smiled and let himself in quietly. Sam continued oblivious to the fact she had an audience and finished her routine in a crouched position. Connor was impressed. He had never seen her dance before, not had he seen anyone dance like that before. He began to clap for her.  
Sam looked up to see Connor there and smiled, "I didn't think anyone was watching," she said going over to the stereo and stopping the music and while there grabbing a towel.  
"You're good," Connor said coming in and leaning on a ballet railing, "Do you normally dance when no one's around?"  
"Yes and no," Sam said with a smirk as she came over to him, "Ms. York let me use the studio to practice my solo. Besides, I could ask you something similar. What are you doing here after school?"  
"Extra credit."  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Sam said with a chuckle.  
"Already here a week and you're making fun of me!" Connor said laughingly, "What tipped you off?"  
"The jersey, the shorts, the cleats," Same said listing them off.  
"Knew I should have changed before peeking into the dance studio!" Connor said jokingly. They were both standing pretty near each other now, their body language doing all the talking for them.  
"Yeah, what were you doing peeking into the dance studio? Hoping to see scantily clad women moving about?" Sam said with a soft chuckle.  
"No, just hoping to see you..." Connor said. He hadn't intentionally meant it to come out like that, but there it was and part of him wasn't upset he had said it either.  
Sam hadn't been prepared for that sort of response from Connor. She looked up into his face to find any hints of regret or joking, but found none. Just a sincere look in his eyes as he looked to her. Sam smiled softly, a blush dance on her cheeks as the two of them stood like this staring at each other, for a few moments until the door to the studio suddenly opened bringing them back to reality.  
"Ms. Oliver, Mr. McKnight," Principal Randall's condescending voice said as the click of her heels pronounced her in the room, "Both on school property, after hours, that warrants a detention for the both of you."  
"Ms. York gave me permission to use the dance studio after school," Sam said, a little meekishly.  
Principal Randall didn't seem too happy to hear that, however she turned to Connor and smiled evilly, "But that doesn't extend to Mr. McKnight."  
"I just finished soccer practice..." Connor began to explain.  
"Which happens outside, Mr. McKnight. You are inside school property after hours without permission. Your soccer practice is over, you should have gone home. But because you disobey school rules, I'm giving you detention," Randall said.  
Connor was about to protest, but it was Sam's voice that came out. "That seems hardly fair, Principal Randall. Connor was just..."  
She got cut off by Randall, "Talking back to the Principal, tsk tsk Ms. Oliver. I don't care if you're related to a faculty member, I will have none of that. I will see both you and Mr. McKnight in detention tomorrow afternoon. And I would suggest that you both leave school property immediately," Randall said with an evil glare and then promptly turned on her heels and left. 


	7. Chapter 7 Dentention and Drones

Sam sat at the desk, her notebook open, her pen tapping on the desk as she looked up at the clock. Only 10 minutes! It felt like centuries had past there in detention. Had it only been 10 minutes? She looked over to Connor, catching his eye too as he looked from the clock on the wall and then to her. Sam gave him a reassuring smile, before quickly turning back to her work as Principal Randall looked up from the front of the room. The silence that penetrated the room could be cut with a knife. Sam could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Randall's eyes past over her. It was going to be a long detention...  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Ethan and Kira were waiting in the car park for Dr. O to show up.  
"How long do you think Randall will keep them?" Ethan said.  
"Knowing Randall, as long as she can," Kira said leaning against Connor's car.  
"You know he'd kill you if he saw you leaning on his car. Probably would think you're ruining the paint job," Ethan chuckled.  
"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Kira said with a smirk.  
"Hey Dr. O!" Ethan said turning and seeing Tommy come towards them.  
"Connor and Sam still in detention?" Tommy asked standing with them now.  
"Yup," Kira said, "So any new discoveries on the new gem?"  
Tommy looked around to make sure no one was around, and took the gem out of his pocket, "None. Ever since S—"he began to say Sam's name and stopped himself, "Ever since the reaction in the lab, I haven't gotten it to do anything else. I even tried it with a morpher...no use. I just don't know."  
"Well maybe we should try the same reaction again," Ethan said.  
Tommy was about to reply when out of nowhere a group of Tyranna- drones appeared and attacked the three of them.  
"What are they doing here?" Kira said just before a drone attacked.  
"Who knows, let's just get rid of them," Ethan said.  
Just around the corner, Cassidy was fixing her lip gloss in the mirror Devin was holding, when they heard noises. They nosily peeked around the corner to see Kira, Ethan and Dr. Oliver fighting against these gross looking monsters.  
"Quick!" Cassidy ordered Devin, "Get this on tape!"  
Devin fumbled around in his bag until he produced the camera, switched it on and pointed it at the action.  
"Excellent..." Cassidy said with a smirk.  
* * *  
Principal Randall to the main office for an important phone call, the P.A. system blared into the classroom. Principal Randall was not amused. She got up from her desk and glared at Connor and Sam.  
"If you two even think of moving, you'll be back in here tomorrow and for the rest of your lives," she snapped at them and then left the classroom.  
She had gone but 2 seconds when Connor's wrist-communicator began beeping. Connor and Sam looked at each other and then Connor pressed it.  
"Connor! We need your help, we're in the school parking lot," Ethan's voice came out loud and clear.  
"Be right there," Connor said back into it and then got up out of his seat and headed for the door. Sam was right behind him. He stopped and turned around, "No you stay here."  
Sam sighed heavily, "I can help. You all have to stop treating me like a little kid," she protested.  
Connor put his hands gently on Sam's shoulders and looked to her, "I know you can help, but I don't...I mean Dr. O wouldn't want to see you hurt. Besides it would be better if only one of us gets in trouble with Randall," he said. He gave her a soft smile and then ran out of the classroom, leaving Sam pondering what had just happened there.  
Meanwhile, back outside in the parking lot, Tommy, Kira and Ethan were getting beaten quite badly. Kira was on the verge of morphing when Tommy advised her against it as he had noticed Cassidy and Devin watching close by. The Tyranna-drones were setting up for a counterattack, when Connor came running out and side-kicked one drone into another, the domino effect!  
Cassidy was ecstatic, "Are you getting this? Are you getting this!" she kept saying to Devin, "It's Connor McKnight, soccer star and mutant killer!"  
Now with Connor helping them, the three "rangers" and Tommy made quick work on the Tyranna-drones until finally disappeared after being defeated.  
"Okay that was weird...why did they show up like that?" Kira said.  
"Unless..." Ethan began.  
"Unless they were distracting us," Connor finished and then suddenly raced back inside the building, going to check on Sam.  
Cassidy and Devin took this moment to come over to the remaining three. Cassidy was beaming all the way.  
"Thanks to my excellent reporting skills, we have you all on tape," she gloated, "And just think how big this story will be. 'Students and their Teacher fight against freakazoid mutants!'"  
Kira, Ethan and Tommy looked at each other, while Kira and Ethan suppressed their laughter.  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Tommy said, "With the lens cap still on," and with that he unhooked the cap on Devin's camera.  
Cassidy looked to Devin furiously. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She hit him on the shoulder and stormed off.  
"Cassidy, I'm sorry!" Devin said meekly as he followed her.  
Meanwhile, Connor raced back to the classroom hoping that he wasn't too late. He slid around the corner only to hear Randall's heels in the distance coming in his direction. He moved faster. When he got to the classroom, he flung the door open, "Sam?"  
Sam was standing at the window in hopes that she could see what was going on out there. She turned to see Connor standing there with a very serious look of concern on his face. "Connor, what's the matter?" she started towards him.  
Connor breathed a sigh of relief to see her there and alright, "I just thought..." he began to say, when he heard the clicking of Randall's heels turn the corner, "Quick, Randall's on the way!"  
They were in their seats and seemingly doing work, when Randall cam in. You could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed not to see the two of them disobeying her words.  
"You two are dismissed," she said almost snarling at them. Both of them gathered their stuff and high-tailed it out of there. 


	8. Chapter 8 Monster of the Week

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Kira, Ethan and Connor yelled as they morphed into Power Rangers. Shortly after the detention fiasco, Mesagog had created Chalentadon, a monster who when it touched something turned it to liquid. The three of them had moved quickly to downtown Reefside where it was causing mayhem and subsequently morphed. However this monster was proving a tricky thing to beat. Not even their weapons, the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield nor the Ptera Grips had any effect on the monster. It wasn't until they monster was enlarged by Mesagog and the subsequent calling of the Thunder Zords did the rangers have any hope. By combining them to create the Thundersaurus Megazord, they were able to defeat the monster and made Reefside safe for another day. After they had accomplished this, they headed back to Tommy's lab. Sam was already there helping her uncle out with a new experiment with the gem.  
"Hey guys!" Sam said all cheerfully as the three of them came in, "Good job on destroying that guy...monster thing."  
"Thanks," Kira said and peered behind Sam to look at what Tommy was doing, "What's going on?"  
"We're going to try another experiment," Tommy said coming over to the group of teenagers, "And I've decided to use Sam in it, since it reacted with her and its been the only reaction we've gotten so far. I really didn't want to, but it seems to be the only way to try and figure out what it is."  
"I'll be alright, Tommy...I have you four here with me," Sam said to them, although her eyes rested on Connor.  
"Alright, let's see what it does..." Tommy said. The five of them went over to the containment field which held the gem. Tommy nodded in consent for Sam to pick it up.  
Sam reached for the gem. Her fingers were first to touch the cool surface of the gem and then she took it within her had and picked it up. She held it open palmed, but nothing seemed to be happening. She turned it over and over in her hand, but still nothing.  
"Maybe it was just a fluke the first time or--" Ethan began, but before he could finish the clear, white gem in Sam's hand began emitting a blinding white light that engulfed them all.  
  
* * * NOTE: Next chapter, will reveal just what the gem is, and what Sam's part in this journey is. Stay tuned! * * * 


	9. Chapter 9 A Classical Revelation

"Okay what just happened?" Kira's voice said.  
"Nevermind that, where are we?" Ethan's voice said back.  
At first they couldn't see anything or anyone. Then slowly they began to be able to see one another, as though someone had raised the dimmer on a light switch. They were all standing in the same positions they had been in, except they weren't in the lab anymore. Slowly their surroundings became more apparent. They were standing now on a ledge of a mountain. They couldn't really tell where they were on the mountain, as the top of the mountain was shrouded in cloud as well as the bottom of it. They could be thousands of feet up for all they knew. Nothing stood out of ordinary on this ledge, except for a pedestal in the middle of it with the meteor rock atop of it, the three dino gems still in it.  
"We're seeing the past," Tommy said suddenly as he had an epiphany, "The gem is projecting this."  
Before anyone could say anything, another presence was felt. They looked up to see a figure descend very rough-cut stairs carved into the side of the mountain. It was a woman, all in white. Her dress was cut in a classical style, with the empress waist just underneath her breasts, and the material floating about her as she descended. Her face was framed by her classical ringlet hair and as the 5 time travellers looked closer they soon recognized her. It was Sam.  
Sam stared at herself. Was this a relative of hers? A past life perhaps? It was like looking in a mirror. She felt chills run down her spine as she watched herself descend the stairs and then go to the meteor.  
Three other figures appeared then, their backs to the time travelling group. One dressed in a dirt red gladiatorial uniform, another in blue senatorial robes and another in a yellow dress similar to Classical Sam's, but this figure was holding a lyre.  
Classical Sam all of a sudden spoke, "I am the guardian of the Stone of Power. Each of you are connected to this stone. You have each shown your strengths in your respected areas of life. Together the three of you and all your descendents will keep the world safe, from those who wish it harm."  
The woman in yellow with the lyre stepped forward and said, "For me and my descendents, I give you my music." The 5 time travellers could now see the woman's face and it was Kira's.  
Classical Kira put her hand over the yellow stone in the meteor. It glowed as it first had glowed for Kira and a yellow bolt of energy sprung up and moved through her body. With that Classical Kira turned and walked toward Kira of now and walked through her like a ghost would walk through a wall.  
"Okay that was weird..." Kira said.  
Suddenly another figure entered, wearing grey robes, it was Tommy...Classical Tommy that is. He stood outside of the circle watching on. Tommy of now moved over to him, amazed he was seeing himself. He circled his classical self and finally said, "This is amazing."  
Next the man in the blue senatorial robes moved forward and placed his hand over the gem, "For me and my descendents, I give you my intelligence." It was Ethan...Classical Ethan. Similar to what happened to Classical Kira, a blue bolt of energy surged up from the meteor and moved through Classical Ethan's body. Then just as before and as if they knew where their now selves were, Classical Ethan walked through now Ethan.  
"Existential!" Ethan said as he watched his classical self go over to Classical Tommy and the both of them, after Classical Tommy moved through now Tommy, walked away following Classical Kira.  
"I never heard of this in history class..." Kira said.  
"Shhh-" Tommy hushed her as he came back over to the group watching the remaining two.  
The gladiator moved to Classical Sam and the Stone of Power. He put his hand over the red gem and said, "For me and my descendents, I give you my athletic strength." The red bolt surged up and moved through him, but instead of moving away, the gladiator moved to Classical Sam and spoke to her, "And to you I give you my heart."  
There were small gasps from the time travellers as the gladiator was revealed to be Connor...Classical Connor. Sam of now's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Connor of now had his mouth open in awe.  
But none of them could be prepared for what happened next, as Classical Connor leaned in and kissed Classical Sam.  
Sam of now glanced to Connor of now, who was at the same time side- glancing her. She quickly looked away and in the process, the hand that held the gem turned and the gem fell.  
The time travellers were engulfed by a white light again and were transported back to Dr. Oliver's lab. It took them all a few moments to adjust back in their surroundings, however everyone was silent, not knowing what to say.  
Sam bent down and picked up the fallen gem and turned to her uncle. She was still embarrassed at what they saw at the end there and couldn't look her uncle in the eyes.  
"Well now we really know that you three were destined for your roles as Rangers. And I'm...I'm some sort of guardian..." Sam said putting the gem into Tommy's hand.  
Tommy sighed, "And if we know that, I have a creeping suspicion that Mesagog knows about it too..." 


	10. Chapter 10 Dance and Grab

Tommy was exactly right in his suspicion of Mesagog. He had known what the white gem was as soon as Sam's parents had unearthed it. It was the Guardian gem and with it, the guardian would hold such powers that without it the Power Rangers would be an useless defence against him. However, Mesagog didn't know who the guardian was, though he had his own suspicions on that too. * * *  
Tommy was increasingly becoming more and more worried about his niece. Now knowing her part in the scheme of things, and that her part was a potentially powerful one, he worried Mesagog would soon discover her identity. It was one of the main reasons he kept the Guardian gem in the lab, because together Sam and the gem would be a tempting capture.  
Meanwhile Sam's big recital was coming up and it was taking up all of her time. Sam was spending less and less time with Kira, Ethan and Connor due to practices and not because she didn't want to. However, whenever her and Connor now met there was awkwardness between them. They could hardly look at each other. And it wasn't all because of the vision they both saw of their classical selves together, but because they were actually beginning to fall for each other.  
Everyone came out to the dance concert, featuring Sam's solo. Kira, Ethan, Connor, Hayley and Tommy all sat together in the audience waiting anxiously for Sam's performance. The rest of the show was good and was building up to Sam's dance.  
The curtains opened on Sam crouched down. The song began and she began going through her routine. She was good and it wasn't just her friends who though so. The whole audience was getting into it. Connor couldn't take his eyes off of Sam; he was definitely falling hard for this girl.  
All of a sudden, Elsa, Zeltrax and a couple of Tyranna-drones appeared out of nowhere on the stage. "Get her!" Elsa commanded the Tryranna-drones, as she pointed to Sam. Sam had stopped abruptly and as the drones came towards her, she ran.  
The audience was in a panic and began running for the exit doors, except for 5 people. Hayley put a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder and then moved towards the exit herself.  
Kira, Ethan, Connor and Tommy moved from their seats to go and help Sam. Zeltrax took on Tommy immediately, jumping down from the stage to stop Tommy from helping his niece. The three others made it up on the stage, but Elsa and a few Tryanna-drones were the next obstacle waiting for them. Kira and Ethan began to take them on, urging Connor to go and help Sam.  
Sam, meanwhile, was fighting a losing battle. Her dance moves were helping her somewhat dodge the drones, mixed in with a few self-defensive move, but they were slowly overpowering her.  
Meanwhile at the back of the auditorium, Cassidy and Devin, who had been at the show reporting, were catching this all on tape.  
"This time we've got them," Cassidy said with a smile, making sure Deving had the lens cap off this time.  
Hayley noticed the two and ran over to them in a panicked state as everyone else was. She purposely knocked into the camera, and being the technological savvy-expert she was, pressed a button in her fumbling that deleted the tape.  
"Get out of my way!" Hayley said in her panicked state and kept running.  
Cassidy sighed heavily as she stood up and looked back at Devin and the camera. She noticed the blinking light 'delete' on it, "Noooo!!!" she exclaimed sadly.  
Meanwhile, the drones had surrounded Sam and grabbed her. Connor was fighting his way to her, but even his power wasn't helping him to get to her faster, as more and more drones seemed to just appear from nowhere.  
"Connor!" Sam called out in distress, an outreached hand towards him.  
"Sam!" Connor said reaching his hand to hers and barely touching her fingertips, before she and the drones disappeared into thin air.  
Elsa and Zeltrax and the rest of the drones, victorious, fell back in rank. Elsa smiled, "We have what we came for," she said and then the rest of them disappeared, leaving the defeated four of them at a loss. 


	11. Chapter 11 Mesagog with the Upper Hand

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the supportive reviews I've been getting! They really help me to see that I'm doing a good job! Keep them coming please! I'd like to know what you think about characters, plots, etc. And without further ado, the next chapter....  
  
* * * * **************************************************************  
  
Sam was strapped to a metal looking 'dentist chair.' Her arms and legs tied to the chair, making an attempt to struggle free futile. Elsa and Zeltrax stood over their prize triumphantly. It was their first mission that had gone right in a long time, Mesagog would be so proud of them!  
"Welcome..." a cold voice said from the shadows. Sam turned her head to see Mesagog emerge from the shadows. She had seen him only once before, the day he had killed her parents. Resentment and anger filled her being as she looked at his smug face moving from the shadows to beside her. "I believe the last time we met there was an unfortunate accident..." he said to her.  
"You killed my parents," Sam sneered at him  
"Ah yes...but I was referring to losing the Guardian gem," Mesagog said, knowing full well that he would hit a nerve.  
"I don't know what you mean..." Sam said holding back the urge to jump at him.  
"Oh, I believe you do..." Mesagog said coming way too close for comfort to Sam, "And I know who you are as well, and without you and the gem together the power rangers are useless."  
"They've defeated your monsters before, they'll do it again," Sam said defiant.  
"Ah but with the Guardian and her gem stone separated, the Rangers don't know it yet, but their powers will begin to diminish. You see when you laid your fingers on that gem, it connected you with the Rangers and every moment that you're away from that gem, the Rangers' powers are getting weaker and weaker," Mesagog said triumphantly.  
Sam couldn't say anything back. What could she say? Was Mesagog telling the truth? * * *  
Meanwhile, the Rangers, Hayley and Tommy had all regrouped back at Tommy's lab. Connor was pacing around frantically. He was distraught. He had been so close to saving Sam and now who knew what Mesagog was doing to her. Tommy was also pretty upset, but was channelling all his worry into finding her.  
"We need to find an Invisi-portal," Hayley said sitting at the screens, "They no doubt took her to Mesagog's island."  
"Look there," Tommy said finding one just outside the school's boundary lines.  
"Great let's morph and get Sam back," Ethan said.  
The three Rangers lined up and together said, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" However only Ethan and Connor were able to morph, leaving Kira still in her street clothes.  
"Whoa, what's happening?" Kira said looking to her own dino gem. The once bright yellow light that always emitted from the gem was flickering and fading.  
"Look the Guardian gem is doing the same," Ethan said. They all went over to the Guardian gem to see that its light too was flickering, but that wasn't the only thing. Inside of the gem, the three Rangers lights were still there, except the yellow light was fading fast.  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Kira said looking to Tommy.  
"Yes...the longer Sam's away from her gem, the less power you'll have. It seems that she is connected through this gem to the three of you," Tommy said with a sigh, "And it's all my fault...I should have lessened up on the whole protecting her."  
"You were just looking out for her," Hayley said reassuringly and then turned to Ethan and Connor, "And if you don't hurry, your powers will go too..."  
"Right!" Ethan said and him and Connor left the lab quickly. It didn't take them long to get to the coordinates of the Invisi-portal, and they were just in time as it opened up on their arrival. Ethan turned to Connor, "You ready?"  
Connor looked to the portal with determination. Sam was on the other side, "Let's go," he said and jumped into the portal and disappearing into it.  
"Hey wait up!" Ethan said and jumped into the portal joining Connor. 


	12. Chapter 12 Has Mesagog won?

Both Connor and Ethan materialized inside of Mesagog's fortress, and luckily enough for them just outside of the main chamber. However, something was off. There were no guards, no Tyranna-drones, no Elsa and no Zeltrax anywhere.  
"Okay is this not creepy?" Ethan said as the moved towards the doors to the main chamber.  
"Shhh..." Connor said putting a finger up to his helmet, to show Ethan to be quiet. There were muffled sounds coming from the chamber, but he couldn't make out what they were, "Ready?" Connor said to Ethan.  
"Ready!" Ethan said.  
Connor opened the doors and both power rangers jumped in ready for someone to attack them. But no one did. The chamber was silent; the lights were off, except one. A beam of light cascaded down to illuminate Sam, tied to the chair and her mouth gagged. She was struggling to get free and shaking her head as though she was trying to say something.  
"Sam..." Connor said moving over to her with Ethan following him. They both got next to the chair and Connor gingerly took the piece of tape off of Sam's mouth.  
"It's a trap, get out of here!!" Sam warned them, but it was too late. As soon as she said it, an energy shield formed around them and the chair. Ethan tried to touch it but it gave him a shock that he jumped back from.  
"I knew there would be some attempt to get her back, but I didn't realize that you power rangers would be so gullible to fall for the damsel in distress routine," Mesagog said appearing from the shadows. "What no yellow ranger? I'm disappointed I didn't get you all...but let me guess she's having some trouble with her powers??" At least point Mesagog laughed triumphantly. "You pathetic rangers! With you two here and the yellow ranger powerless, no one will stop me..."  
With that he turned their attention to a wide-screen showing downtown Reefside being rampaged by a half-minotaur and a half-eagle like creature, "Minoglasaurus is at this moment taking down Reefside and when he's done with that the world!"  
"Not so fast Mesagog!" Connor suddenly said. Mesagog turned and looked to the red ranger, "You're wrong about one thing..."  
Mesagog smirked as he came over to the energy shield, "And what's that??" he asked.  
"The yellow ranger isn't powerless, not when the Guardian has this," Connor said and put the guardian gem into Sam's hand.  
"No!!" Mesagog yelled, "Quick get the shield down!" he yelled out to one of his drones in the darkness.  
The gem began to immediately glow in Sam's hand, as Ethan finished getting the last restraints off of her. All of a sudden another Invisi- portal opened up and Kira in her yellow ranger gear came out.  
"Hey guys, thought you could use some help," she said and side-kicked the drone at the controls. Once he had crumbled to the ground, she pressed the button to open the shield up so that Ethan and Connor could help her. Mesagog backed into a corner getting away from the rangers, "You might have escaped, but Minoglasaurus will be the end of Reefside," he said and then suddenly disappeared. "Come on we better go and get rid of this monster freak," Kira said as she jumped through the same invisi-portal she had come in. Ethan followed. And then Connor and Sam. Tommy and Hayley were on the other side waiting for them. Tommy immediately took Sam in his arms giving her a huge hug; glad she was safe, as the three rangers called their zords to combat against the monster. Putting them together and creating Thundersaurus Megazord, they defeated Minoglasaurus in no time. Saving the world again from the possible takeover from Mesagog.  
  
Note: As you can see I don't really like to write the fighting battle scenes, sorry for those of you out there that love them so much. One I can't really write them and two I'm trying to focus more on the relationships between people than the actual Power Rangers. Thought I should give some sort of explanation ;) Thanks everyone for reading!!! 


End file.
